


Even if we're dead...

by freud_and_fox



Category: Prey (Video Game 2017)
Genre: Alternate Timelines, Big Brother is Watching, Drama, F/M, Gen, Male Morgan Yu, Missing Scene, Strained Relationships, Мention of questionable experiments
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-29
Updated: 2018-03-29
Packaged: 2019-04-14 16:59:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14140464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/freud_and_fox/pseuds/freud_and_fox
Summary: Всё тайное на космической станции рано или поздно становится явным.





	Even if we're dead...

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на заданную тему спецквеста — «Бриллиант» — зимней Фандомной Битвы — 2018 для команды «WTF Arkane 2018».
> 
> 1\. Простыня диалогов. Мудаковатый Морган с шизофазией. Во всём виновато КГБ.  
> 2\. Лёгкое AU относительно последовательности событий канона. В каноне Морган «встречается» с добровольцем Андроновым после начала своих тестов, а не до. А Алекс так и не успевает вызвать Катю на ковёр — только подозревает во всяком.

Она пыталась вспомнить. Воскресить в памяти цифры, виденные последний раз ещё в шаттле, до прибытия на Талос, — какой же глупостью было никуда их не переписать, понадеявшись на память...

— Мисс Ильюшина, мой вопрос представляет для вас сложность? Вы не можете перечислить установленные вам нейромоды и примерные даты их введения? 

— Перед вами — моя медицинская карта, — Катя пыталась говорить как можно спокойнее. — Там должно быть написано.

Алекс оторвался от монитора и бросил на неё цепкий взгляд поверх очков.

— Вынужден сообщить, что данные вашей карты не совпадают с теми, что хранятся в базе «ТранСтар», — сказал он. — Мне хотелось бы верить, что это недоразумение, но как теперь узнать истину, если вам нечего сказать, мисс Ильюшина? Досадно.

Укоряя себя за глупую непредусмотрительность, Катя попутно боролась с гневом: сколько бы она ни презирала сидящего перед ней человека, сейчас её судьба была в его руках.

— А знаете, что ещё досадно? — Алекс выдержал паузу: — Свердловское отделение «ТранСтар» было закрыто на карантин в тот период, когда, судя по записям, вы проходили в нем медкомиссию. Это, как думаете, ещё одно несовпадение? Или совпадение?

Ну, вот и всё. Фальшивая «легенда», рушась, буквально погребала под собой: Катя поняла, что не может глубоко вдохнуть — грудь как тяжёлой плитой придавило. Она закрыла глаза.

— Мисс Ильюшина, вам нехорошо?

Ответ на этот вопрос был совершенно очевиден. Но отвечать не пришлось: слух резанул характерный неприятный писк дверной сигнализации — кто-то взломал блокировку, — дверь отъехала в сторону, и в проёме показался... Морган.

«Слава Богу, ты пришёл...» — подумала Катя с невероятным облегчением. 

— Здравствуй, Морган, — недовольно сказал Алекс. — Как видишь, я сейчас...

— О, ты здесь! Здравствуй, Катенька! — широко улыбнулся Морган, проигнорировав брата.— Надеюсь, тебе тут не успели ещё влепить с десяток новых должностных обязанностей, чтобы у нас совсем не было времени видеться, кроме как по ночам? — он подошёл сзади и положил ей руки на плечи. — Никому не дам в обиду Катеньку, она — настоящий бриллиант! Крепка духом, чиста, блестяще умна...

Кате захотелось провалиться на месте. Чувствуя, как за участившимся сердцебиением снова подкатывает удушье, она по привычке потянулась к груди, где под комбинезоном всегда носила отцовское кольцо, и вздрогнула, вспомнив, что прошлой ночью забыла его в апартаментах Моргана. 

— Ах да, кстати! — очевидно, заметив её жест, Морган пошуршал чем-то за спиной, затем вытянул вперед руку; между пальцев проскользнула и свесилась длинная цепочка. — Ты оставила это на тумбочке.

Он опустил «трофей» в её раскрытую ладонь. Катя сжала кулак и почувствовала, что краснеет: всё-таки «оставила на тумбочке» было недвусмысленным намёком на...

— Надеюсь, Катенька, ты простишь, что так грубо прервал вашу беседу, но у меня к брату срочное дело.

— Вообще-то у нас с мисс Ильюшиной серьёзный разговор, — подал голос Алекс, до сей поры наблюдавший за всем молча. — Не мог бы ты выйти и подождать за дверью, Морган?

Пропустив мимо ушей это обращение, Морган наклонился и слегка виновато спросил:

— Не могла бы ты подождать за дверью, Катенька? Я постараюсь поскорее освободиться, и пойдём поужинаем вместе. С меня, помню, должок ещё за прошлый раз... 

— Да... да, конечно, — быстро согласилась Катя. Вскочив со стула, как с раскалённой сковороды, она поспешила к выходу, молясь, чтобы Алекс не опомнился, не окликнул, не остановил.

Когда дверь за её спиной закрылась, накатила страшная слабость: подавив желание зарыдать, Катя тяжело оперлась на перила. Чуть отдышавшись, она надела цепочку с кольцом на шею, а из кармана на поясе достала небольшой шприц с лекарством.

 

***

Плюхнувшись в кресло, в котором только что сидела Катя, Морган бросил на стол перед братом небольшой пакетик на пластиковой «молнии». 

— Что это?

— Тебе лень глаза опустить? Это не такое тяжёлое физическое упражнение, Алекс, — съехидничал он, закидывая ноги на столешницу.

Алекс вздохнул:

— Даже не надеюсь получить достойное объяснение для всего происходящего.

— Бла-бла. Открой уже. Там не сибирская язва... возможно.

Алекс взглянул на пакет: маркировка отдела нейромодов — длинный номер, начинающийся с литеры «Д». Личные вещи одного из добровольцев.

— Ой, не могу, какой ты тормоз... — Морган потянулся и сам открыл пакет, вытряхнув из него небольшой округлый предмет, тут же покатившийся к краю стола.

Почти на лету поймав тёмное металлическое кольцо, Алекс подметил его схожесть с тем, что брат несколькими минутами ранее отдал мисс Ильюшиной. 

— В восемнадцатом, кажется, году в Германию из Союза приезжала делегация, — Морган откинулся в кресле и сложил руки на груди. — Ты не помнишь, наверняка — мне самому пришлось знатно покопаться в памяти, — но по поручению отца именно ты затащил меня на конференцию, где выступал некий космонавт Андронов. Я чуть не свихнулся там от скуки. Но после официальной части пошли журнашлюшьи вопросы, и кто-то спросил про космическую романтику...

Морган ошибался: Алекс прекрасно помнил тот день, конференцию, русскую делегацию и сотрудников КГБ в штатском, её сопровождавших. Помнил, как тщательно подбирал слова Андронов, отвечая на провокационные вопросы, зная, что каждое лишнее может стоить ему свободы или жизни, — Алексу тогда пришли на ум сравнения с лучшими образцами антиутопий. Но ужас был в том, что дело происходило не на страницах книги.

Что же сегодня? Он сам стал тем «большим братом», что следит за всеми? И, выходит, допрашивал... нет, явно не жену, но... дочь того человека, чья судьба показалась ему столь жуткой?

— ...и в ответ Андронов рассказал про обручальные кольца из металла спутника «Ветер-1». Что-то такое припоминаю, — слукавил Алекс, озадаченно рассматривая потемневшую от времени гравировку «Per Aspera».

— Ну, тогда ты догадываешься, что на катином кольце. Тернии отец оставил себе, звёзды отдал ей — и она полетела к звёздам, чтобы найти его среди них. 

В цепочке рассуждений Моргана не хватало звеньев, но выстроить всё по порядку не составляло труда. Те, кто много знает, в СССР на свободе долго не остаются. А те, кто попадают в лагеря, имеют все шансы отправиться на Талос-1.

Алекс придвинул к себе пустой пакет и посмотрел на маркировку: дата _утилизации_ владельца — четыре дня назад. 

— Погоди, — он нахмурился. — То есть, ты... ты знал про всё, и тебе не помешало это с ней...

— Трахаться? — Морган усмехнулся. — Нет, порядок обратный. Я увидел кольцо, только когда она сняла его со своей шеи. Как понимаешь, мне в этот момент было слегка не до размышлений о добровольцах. Пошёл копаться в камере хранения и провёл параллели с Андроновым я уже с утра. Что до остального... Я просто всегда на шаг впереди тебя: если я вчера догадался и прочитал ей лекцию про парапраксию, то сегодня, возможно, ты отошлёшь её на Землю. И это будут не связанные друг с другом события. Просто очерёдность. Тем не менее, я всё-таки настаиваю на том, чтобы Екатерина осталась на Талосе в своей должности. Под мою ответственность, если хочешь. Я же не зря сказал, что она — бриллиант: это сочетание прочности и хрупкости, разве не завораживающее? Не колется совсем. Крепкая. Болезнь превозмогает, — он развёл руками. — Хотя, понимаю: должно быть, сильно по самолюбию бьёт, что кто-то на этой станции недостаточно тебя боится, да, Алекс?..

Алекс положил кольцо на стол. Несмотря на то, что Морган резко перескочил с одной темы на другую, он не мог перестать думать о связи событий.

— Морган, дело не в страхе — бояться можно заставить любого. Дело в памяти, которую нельзя изменить. Думаю, я вынужден буду отказать тебе в...

— Вынужден вынудить тебя передумать. Давай оставим рефлексии и возьмём факты: она работает без нейромодов, справляется прекрасно. Вряд ли кто-то смог бы лучше.

— Отсутствие нейромодов — залог лишь того, что по истечении контракта на Земле ей займётся Даль. Ты знаешь, что это значит.

— Тобой он тоже, выходит, займётся? — обаятельно улыбнулся Морган.

Алекс взглянул ему в глаза.

— Да, — медленно кивнул он. — Мной он тоже займётся. Вероятнее всего, что прямо здесь — не на Земле даже.

Улыбка резко сползла с лица Моргана. Он отвёл взгляд.

— Надеюсь, тифоны сожрут нас прежде, чем этот расклад сбудется, — пробормотал он. — А вообще, знаешь... Если надумаю сделать Кате предложение, то... с этим кольцом. Символично и довольно многозначительно будет, как считаешь? Она, получив таким образом исчерпывающую информацию об отце, трижды хорошенько подумает, какой ответ дать мне.

— Морган, ты понимаешь, что несёшь? Это отвратительно даже для шутки, — покачал головой Алекс. — Даже для твоей шутки.

— Пф-ф, вот кто бы говорил! — фыркнул Морган, снял ноги со стола и привычным жестом взъерошил волосы.— Ладно, мне пора. Будущее — в будущем, а ужин никто не отменял. 

Алекс снова взглянул на лежащее перед ним кольцо из тёмного металла.

— Не болтай при Екатерине лишнего, Морган, — сказал он. Морган остановился в дверях и обернулся. — Запрети ей общаться с доктором Гальегос. Не вздумай рассказывать об отце — ты, видимо, сам плохо понимаешь, насколько это бесчеловечно. И ещё... она не должна знать, что я в курсе её проблем. Понятно?

Морган приложил руку к груди, патетично сдвинул брови и кивнул.

— Надеюсь, ты отдаёшь себе отчёт, что начало тестов — через две с половиной недели. И всё... — Алекс запнулся, подбирая слово, — всё... вот это придётся прекратить?

— Даже когда мы умрём, это не кончится, — со странной улыбкой ответил Морган и вышел из кабинета.


End file.
